


Good Morning

by LoriLane33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fíli adores you to no end, Fíli is a sleepy dwarf prince, Happy Memories, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You sneak out of bed to enjoy some quiet time to reflect on your life and Fíli comes to kidnap you.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Amrâlimê: my love; Kurduwê: My heart

Sunlight drifts softly in through the open door to your balcony, falling across the bed, alerting you to the rising sun. As quietly as you can, you slip out from within the cocoon of warmth and pad over to the door, pulling the thick curtain closed behind you as you let your husband sleep a little longer. Even though it’s still early, you can feel the warmth of the sun already, so you close your eyes and lean against the balcony’s rail as you let your mind wander. 

Smirking, you think to yourself, _if someone had told you that once Thorin and the Company reclaimed Erebor and you made the trip to the mountain with Dis, that once you arrived your dearest friend Fili would be so excited he’d accidentally kiss you right on the mouth when he saw you, you would have laughed. If they had told you that once he kissed you he’d tell you he wanted to share his life with you forever, that you were his One, and that once you’d had a moment to collect your thoughts, you happily kissed him back and the dynamic of your lives changed forever, you would have probably snorted while you laughed._

Oh, how things change. 

You reach your hand up and tenderly roll the marriage bead woven into your braid, your smirk having changed into a soft smile. Memories of your courting days with Fili flood your mind, taking you down memory lane as the sun continues to rise. 

Your eyes wander absentmindedly as the memory of the day he first told you he loved you comes forward, and your smile widens as you remember the way his voice shook when he confessed the truth to you. The way you’d tackled him with a hug as you’d told him you loved him too with the brightest of smiles makes your heart happy. 

Before you have time to dwell on any more of your days with Fili you feel a familiar set of arms wrap around your waist from behind, and Fili’s mustache braids tickling the place where your neck meets your shoulder as he places a couple of kisses there. A small shiver runs down your back as you feel the coolness from his beads run across your skin. He mumbles something into your shoulder, but that combined with his voice still gravelly from sleep you don’t catch what he says. 

Smiling as you place your hands on top of his, you respond in a soft tone, “What was that, my sleepy prince?” 

He squeezes your waist a little closer, “Amrâlimê, the sun is still rising. Why are you out here and not in bed?” 

Turning in his arms, you reach up and lightly card your finger through his golden beard, taking in the face of the dwarf you have the pleasure of calling yours. You admire the slope of his nose, how beautifully mussed his wheat-colored hair gets in the morning, and the piercing blue eyes that are currently staring back at you. Those things are only three of the endless reasons you love him. 

Fili stays silent, hands now resting on your hips, as you continue in your admiration of him. After a few moments, he gives you a small smirk and arches his eyebrow, prompting you to realize you have yet to answer his question. 

You stop your ministrations on his beard only to reach up and place your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his soft mane. His eyes close and a soft rumble emits from his chest as he tilts his head back into your touch, encouraging your fingers to work through his blond tresses. 

His hands squeeze your hips as you giggle softly before asking in mock offense, “What? Can’t I admire the handsome dwarf I was lucky enough to marry?”

“Oh, for Mahal’s sake, Y/n, you can do that in bed. Or anywhere else for that matter,” he almost whines. He chuckles as he rolls his eyes, “it’s still early, and I want to spend it with my wife.” Leaning forward, he captures your lips in a firm kiss filled with promise. 

Your eyes close when his lips press against yours, a satisfied hum coming from you. You pull away just enough to murmur, “Well, my lion, if you can promise more kisses like that for me when we get back to bed I think I’ll be okay with going back in.”

Before you have a chance to react Fili scoops you up into his arms bridal style and a small sound of surprise falls from your lips. Your arms go around his neck out of habit and you settle your head against his bare shoulder. “If kisses are what you want, then it’s kisses you’ll get, kurduwê,” he says before he places a kiss to your head as he turns to go inside.

Fili carries you to the bed, laying you down gently as he finds a comfortable spot. He ends up leaning on one elbow, hovering over you. “You know,” he says, smiling, “your eyes remind me of this one time when -.” 

Your finger flies up to his lips to shush him, and you grin at your husband’s antics. “Fee, for Mahal’s sake, if you dare to finish that long story I know you were about to start, you’ll be sleeping in Kili’s chamber for a week.” 

His eyes go wide as he reaches his free hand up to cup your cheek. Letting his thumb caress the skin there, he replies, “yes ma’am. My lips are sealed.” He winks cheekily at you, not daring to make you follow through on your threat. 

“Well, that’s too bad. I was quite hoping you’d put those lips to work,” you retort, reaching your own hand up to play with one of the beads from his mustache braids. As Fili opens his mouth to respond you shut him up by tugging on his braid, pulling his lips to yours in a kiss that makes him forget about everything but the feeling of your lips on yours and the depth of his love for you.


End file.
